B-Trees are a core technology to relational and non-relational databases, as well as to file systems and other systems in which a data structure including a set of linked nodes is employed as a way to index and access large amounts of data. A database management system is one example of an information management/retrieval system of the kind for which the present invention is suited. Nevertheless, because the present invention is well suited for use in connection with a database, although by no means limited thereto, the background of the invention and the exemplary embodiments will be discussed with reference to a database.
Concurrent B-Trees with minimal locking are instrumental for building distributed databases, where a single relation may span multiple machines. Distributing relations over multiple machines makes it possible to build scalable databases, where the size of the database can be increased simply by adding more hardware.
The present invention is especially concerned with ways to increase the efficiency of concurrent B-Tree algorithms. As discussed in greater detail below, the subject matter disclosed herein is directed to (a) maintaining extra data that prevents B-Tree operations from getting “lost” in the tree, which may happen in state-of-the-art algorithms due to aggressive minimization of locking operations, and (b) garbage-collecting deleted nodes without the need for any extra synchronization (the state-of-the-art algorithm uses a time-stamp-based approach to garbage collection, and requires extra synchronization to keep track of the start times of all outstanding B-Tree operations).
Further background information about B-Trees may be found in the following documents:                1. R. Bayer and E. McCreight. Organization and Maintenance of Large Ordered Indexes. Acta Informatica, 1(3):173–189, 1972.        2. D. Corner. The Ubiquitous B-Tree. ACM Computing Surveys, 11(2):121–128, June 1979.        3. P. L. Lehman and S. B. Yao. Efficient Locking for Concurrent Operations on B-Trees. ACM Transactions on Information retrieval systems, 6(4):650–670, December 1981.        4. Yehoshua Sagiv. Concurrent Operations on B-Trees with Overtaking. Journal of Computer and System Sciences, Vol. 3, No. 2, October 1986.        5. Paul Wang. An In-Depth Analysis of Concurrent B-Tree Algorithms. Technical report MIT/LCS/TR-496, Laboratory for Computer Science, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, February 1991.        6. H. Wedekind. On the selection of access paths in an information retrieval system. In J. W. Klimbie and K. L. Koffinan, editors. Database Management, pages 385–397. North Holland Publishing Company, 1974.        